Computing applications generally involve processing data, performing operations on the data to carry out specific functions, completing tasks, controlling components, and so on. Components of computing applications can introduce delays while performing their data processing. An example computing application is a media application and an example processing may be multiplexing video and audio data streams. Media applications generally involve producing, transforming or delivering media data, or a combination thereof. Different processing steps may incur different delays. Components may buffer while waiting for input. Synchronization of processing may be difficult due to the fluctuating processing delays of different data stream branches. There exists a need for improved methods and systems for controlling branch latency within computing applications, or at least alternatives.